memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Star Trek: Der Film
"The human adventure is just beginning..." Die Erde wird von einer großen Wolke bedroht, die sich direkt auf den Planeten zubewegt. Admiral Kirk wird das Kommando über die Enterprise übertragen, um die Gefahr zu stoppen. Zusammenfassung Die Klingonen treffen in ihrem Raum auf eine unbekannte Wolke, die drei Schlachtkreuzer vernichtet. Das Notsignal des Kreuzers [[IKS Amar|IKS Amar]] wird vom Föderationsaußenposten Epsilon IX aufgefangen wodurch die Sternenflotte auf die Gefahr aufmerksam wird. Auf Vulkan ist Spock in einer heiligen vulkanischen Stätte in der letzten Phase des Kolinahr, um seiner menschlichen Seite endgültig zu entsagen - allerdings spürt er ein mächtiges Wesen, so dass er das Ritual abbricht. Admiral Kirk erhält daraufhin das Kommando über die vollständig modernisierte ''Enterprise'', sehr zum Ärger von Willard Decker, dem neuen Captain der Enterprise, der von Kirk auch prompt degradiert wird, jedoch zur Freude seiner alten Crew, da Kirk der vermeintlich erfahrenere Kommandant ist. Allerdings kennt er nicht die neuen Spezifikationen der umgerüsteten Enterprise: Als sich die Enterprise auf den Weg macht, lässt Kirk voreilig den noch nicht ausgiebig getesteten Warpantrieb aktivieren, was zur Folge hat, dass das Schiff in ein Wurmloch gerät, als es die Lichtmauer durchbricht. Nur mit letzter Mühe wird von Commander Decker und Chekov ein Asteroid zerstört, der mit der Enterprise in das Wurmloch geraten war, und mit dem das Schiff beinahe kollidiert wäre. Infolge dessen fällt der Warpantrieb aus - aber Hilfe naht bereits: Spock dockt mit einer Langstreckenfähre an das Schiff an und macht sich - ohne Zeit zu verlieren - daran die zusammengebrochene Dilithium-Matrix zu reparieren. Nach den Reparaturen erreicht die Enterprise ohne weitere Probleme schließlich Warp 7 und kann mit maximaler Kraft die mysteriöse Wolke abfangen. Die Mission erweist sich als sogar noch schwieriger als gedacht: Die Wolke erweist sich als gigantisches Kraftfeld zwölfter Potenz. Aus dem Inneren der Wolke versucht jemand die Enterprise zu kontaktieren, allerdings bleibt der Ruf zunächst unbeantwortet, so dass das Feuer auf die Enterprise eröffnet wird. Die neuartigen Schutzschilde der Enterprise erweisen sich dabei als durchaus effektiv, ermöglichen sie doch der Crew, das empfangene Signal zu analysieren und entsprechend zu antworten, ehe ein zweites Plasmaprojektil das Schiff erreicht. Die Krise ist überstanden - also setzt die Enterprise den Kurs ins Zentrum der Wolke fort. Nach einigen Momenten stößt sie auf ein gigantisches Schiff, von dem eine Sonde auf die Brücke der Enterprise geschickt wird, die, als ihr der Zugriff auf die Datenbanken des Schiffs verwehrt werden, Lieutenant Ilia zuerst scannt und dann dematerialisiert. Nachdem die Enterprise mit einem Traktorstrahl in das gigantische Schiff gezogen worden ist, erscheint eine mechanische Kopie von Ilia, die sich als weitere Sonde herausstellt, in deren Quartier. Von der Sonde erfährt die Crew, dass es sich bei dem Eindringling um V'Ger handelt und dass die Sonde selbst an Bord geschickt wurde, um zu erforschen, warum die Enterprise von Kohlenstoffeinheiten infiziert ist und alles für die Umwandlung in Daten vorzubereiten. Um mehr über V'Ger zu erfahren, beschafft sich Spock einen Raumanzug und versucht, mit V'Ger eine Gedankenverschmelzung durchzuführen, wodurch er erfährt, dass V'Ger eigentlich noch ein Kind ist, dessen treibende Frage "Ist da sonst gar nichts mehr?" ist - und dass er auf der Suche nach seinem Schöpfer ist. Da V'Ger in Erdnähe ist, gibt Kirk nun vor, dass er V'Gers Schöpfer kennt, stellt aber gleichzeitig die Bedingung, dass diese Information nur an V'Ger selbst herausgegeben werden kann. V'Ger erklärt sich einverstanden und zieht die Enterprise weiter in die Konstruktion. Im Innern erschafft er eine für Menschen atembare Atmosphäre und einen Korridor zur zentralen Einheit. Dort findet der Landetrupp dann zu aller Überraschung eine alte Raumsonde der NASA vor - Voyager VI -, die auf einer Maschinenwelt landete. Da Teile der Namensplakette korrodiert waren, erbaute das "Volk" der Maschinen nunmehr V'Ger ein gigantisches Schiff und nun schickte es zurück, um ihre Erbauer wiederzufinden und seinen Auftrag zu vollenden, indem sie ihm ihre gesammelten Daten übermittelt. Allerdings gestaltet sich das komplizierter als angenommen - V'Ger will sich mit dem Schöpfer vereinen und verweigert die Annahme des alten Codes, den die Enterprise sendet. Da die Erde aber mittlerweile kurz vor ihrer Vernichtung steht, bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als dass Commander Decker die Vereinigung mit V'Ger sucht. Da sich alles um sie herum auflöst, begeben sich Kirk, Spock und Pille wieder zurück zum Schiff, dass sich nach dem Verschwinden von V'Ger im Orbit um die unversehrte Erde wiederfindet. Spock erklärt, dass man die Geburt einer neuen Lebensform erlebt habe. Die mit V'Ger verschwundenen Offiziere Commander Decker und Lieutenant Ilia werden als "vermisst" ins Logbuch eingetragen, ehe die Enterprise ihren richtigen Testflug startet. Hintergrundinformation Wissenswertes * Nach langer Abwesenheit trat Grace Lee Whitney als Chief Rand auf, sie bemannte die Transporterkonsole. * Die Handlung weist große Parallelen zur Episode "Ich heiße Nomad" aus der Originalserie auf. * Drehbeginn war der 7. August 1978, einige Monate vor Beendigungen der Arbeiten am Drehbuch, welches am 29. November des gleichen Jahres in der endgültigen Fassung vorlag. * Der Etat wurde, nachdem man bereits zwei Millionen Dollar für die Dekorationen und Kulissen ausgegeben hatte, Anfang 1979 auf 16 Millionen aufgestockt. * Nachdem bereits etwa vier Millionen Dollar für Special Effects ausgegeben wurden, stellte man fest, dass die Tricks nicht zu gebrauchen waren. Letztendlich betrugen die Kosten für die Special Effects in diesem Film satte zehn Millionen US-Dollar. * Die gesamten Produktionskosten belaufen sich auf 44 Millionen US-Dollar. * Am 6. Dezember 1979 wird "Star Trek: Der Film" im MacArthur Theatre uraufgeführt. * Allein in den Kinos spielte der Film satte 175 Millionen Dollar ein. * Der Film erhielt in der anschließenden TV-Ausstrahlung etwa zwölf Minuten an zusätzlichen Szenen, die erst in der zweiten Videokassetten-Fassung zu sehen sind. *Decker wird während des Films von Kirk vorübergehend zum Commander degradiert, Kirk selbst trägt die Rangabzeichen eines Captains. Star Trek: Phase II *Die Handlung ist mit dem für die Serie Star Trek: Phase II geplanten Pilotfilm, "In Thy Image" identisch. Der Film wurde auch als Roman und als Comic in drei Teilen veröffentlicht. Andere Geschichten, die für Star Trek: Phase II geschrieben wurden, wurden später in Episoden von Star Trek: The Next Generation umgeschrieben (z.B. "Das Kind" war ursprünglich mit Ilia in der Hauptrolle vorgesehen). * Der im Film als Commander Branch auftretende David Gautreaux sollte in der geplanten Serie den Wissenschaftsoffizier Xon spielen. Dialogzitate *'Kirk': "Es tut mir leid." Decker: "Nein, das tut es nicht. Nicht mal ein bisschen." *'Decker': "Der Captain setzt vollstes Vertrauen in mich." Kirk: "Und in Sie auch, Lieutenant." Ilia: "Meinen Zölibatseid finden Sie in den Akten, Captain." *'Kirk': "Pille, da draußen ist ein Ding." McCoy:"Wieso wird jedes Objekt, dass wir nicht kennen, immer als Ding bezeichnet?"'' Kirk: "So ist es eben." *'Uhura': "Es könnte eine Crew von zehntausenden von Leuten beherbergen." '''McCoy': "Oder eine Crew von tausend besonders dicken Leuten." *'Kirk': "Spock, haben wir gerade den Anfang einer neuen Lebensform erlebt?" Spock: "Ja, Captain. Wir waren gerade Zeugen einer Geburt. Wahrscheinlich ein neuer Schritt in unserer Entwicklung." Kirk: "Eine große Frage." McCoy: "Ja, es ist schon lange her, dass ich bei einer Geburt dabei war und ich hoffe, wir haben dem Kind einen guten Start verschafft." Kirk: "Das hoffe ich auch. Ich finde, wir haben ihm die Fähigkeit gegeben, einen eigenen Weg im Leben zu entdecken; aus unseren eigenen Schwächen heraus ... und auch die Energie, über uns hinauszuwachsen." McCoy: "Und einen ganzen Haufen menschlicher Gefühle. Nicht wahr, Mr. Spock?" Spock: "Sehr richtig, Doktor. Unglücklicherweise wird es auch damit fertig werden müssen." *'Erzähler': "Das Abenteuer Weltraum hat gerade erst begonnen." Links und Verweise Hauptdarsteller *William Shatner als Admiral James T. Kirk *Leonard Nimoy als Commander Spock *DeForest Kelley als Doktor Leonard McCoy *James Doohan als Commander Montgomery Scott *George Takei als Lieutenant Commander Hikaru Sulu *Majel Barrett als Doktor Doktor Chapel *Walter Koenig als Lieutenant Pavel Chekov *Nichelle Nichols als Lieutenant Commander Uhura *Persis Khambatta als Lieutenant Ilia *Stephen Collins als Captain Willard Decker *Grace Lee Whitney als Transporter-Chief Janice Rand *Mark Lenard als Klingonischer Captain Nebendarsteller *Billy Van Zandt als Außerirdischer Junge *Roger Aaron Brown als Techniker auf Epsilon IX *Gary Faga als Techniker an der Luftschleuse *David Gautreaux als Commander Branch *John D. Gowans als Rands Assistent *Howard Itzkowitz als Ensign am Frachtdeck *Jon Rashad Kamal als Lt. Commander Sonak *Marcy Lafferty als Chief DiFalco *Michele Ameen Billy als Lieutenant *Jeri McBride als Technikerin *Terrence O'Connor als Chief Ross *Michael Rougas als Lieutenant Cleary *Susan Sullivan als Navigator (Romanfassung: Vizeadmiral Lori Ciana) *Ralph Brannen als Mannschaftsmitglied # 1 *Ralph Byers als Mannschaftsmitglied # 2 *Paula Crist als Mannschaftsmitglied # 3 *Iva Lane als Mannschaftsmitglied # 4 *Franklyn Seales als Mannschaftsmitglied # 5 *Momo Yashima als Mannschaftsmitglied # 6 *Jimmie Booth als Klingonisches Mannschaftsmitglied # 1 *Joel Kramer als Klingonisches Mannschaftsmitglied # 2 *Bill McIntosh als Klingonisches Mannschaftsmitglied # 3 *Dave Moordigian als Klingonisches Mannschaftsmitglied # 4 *Tom Morga als Klingonisches Mannschaftsmitglied # 5 *Tony Rocco als Klingonisches Mannschaftsmitglied # 6 *Joel Schultz als Klingonisches Mannschaftsmitglied # 7 *Craig Thomas als Klingonisches Mannschaftsmitglied # 8 *Edna Glover als Vulkanische Gelehrte (Romanfassung: T'Sai) *Norman Stuart als Vulkanischer Gelehrter # 1 *Paul Weber als Vulkanischer Gelehrter # 2 *Joshua Gallegos als Sicherheitsoffizier *Lisa Chess als Bootsmann # 1 *Leslie C. Howard als Bootsmann # 2 *Sayra Hummel als Technische Assistentin *Junero Jennings als Technischer Assistent *Christopher Doohan als Mannschaftsmitglied in der Menge # 1 *Montgomery Doohan als Mannschaftsmitglied in der Menge # 2 *David Gerrold als Mannschaftsmitglied in der Menge # 3 *Louise Stange-Wahl als Mannschaftsmitglied im Maschinenraum *Bjo Trimble als Mannschaftsmitglied in der Menge # 4 *Scott Whitney als Vulkanischer Krankenpfleger Links Aaamazzariten, Air Tram, Air Tram-Bahnhof, Andorianer, Arcturianer, Betelgeuseaner, Deltaner, Delta IV, Federation-Klasse, Hermes-Klasse, K'normian, Kazarit, Megarit, Maschinenwelt, Orbitaler Verwaltungskomplex, Ptolemy-Klasse, Rhaandarit, Rigellianer, Saladin-Klasse, Saurianer, Shamin, Transfershuttle, USS Columbia, USS Entente, USS Revere, Zaran II, Zaranite Fußnoten ST01 en:Star Trek: The Motion Picture es:Star Trek I: The Motion Picture fr:Star Trek: The Motion Picture nl:Star Trek: The Motion Picture sv:Star Trek: The Motion Picture